Innocent For Love
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Sakura si penulis fanfiksi lemon yang kini terserang writers block. Sasuke si idola sekolah yang menyukai Sakura sejak satu tahun yang lalu bahkan sempat melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura. Dan Neji yang menyukai sekaligus teman sejak kecil dan akan selalu menjaga Sakura. Bukan fanfiksi, tapi kisah nyata tentang cinta segitiga mereka Sekuel Innocent Girl But Not Innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah malam ketika bulan sabit nampak tersenyum menatap bumi, dan bintang menghias bak berlian, terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang nampak indah dan cantik dengan pohon sakura yang sudah mulai berguguran. Mungkin lucu karena bunga sakura itu tidak gugur pada musim panas melainkan musim gugur. Dengan adanya musim gugur itu, udara mendingin dan angin mulai menerbangkan kelopak merah muda bunga sakura itu.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Di dalam rumah pemilik pohon sakura unik itu, ah! Maksudnya kamar anak tunggal pemilik rumah itu, nampak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan warna sakura itu. Rambutnya ia gulung sehingga menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, mata _emerald_nya yang terpasang kacamata anti radiasi terus menatap serius layar laptop di depannya. Tangannya yang mulus hanya diam menyentuh setiap keyboard yang bisa di sentuh setiap jarinya. Dahinya mengerut dan jarinyapun mulai menari di atas keyboard, tapi itu hanya sejenak ketika ia mulai menghentikan tariannya.

**.**

**Innocent For Love © Kiyuchire**

**.**

"Uahhh! Tetap tak bisa!" erangnya dengan suara kencang dan menjambak kecil rambut merah mudanya seraya mendorong kursinya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia langsung memeluk erat guling di atas kasurnya.

"Aku kehilangan sense menulis cerita lemon," gumamnya seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan berusaha terjun ke alam mimpinya. Ia berharap ia bisa mendapatkan ide cerita dari mimpinya, memang sih ia tidak pernah memimpikan hal berbau lemon, tapi paling tidak ia bisa mendapatkan ide kasus dan konflik ceritanya. Baginya, dalam menulis fanfiksi yang penting adalah alur dan konflik, sementara bagian lemon, itu hanya untuk pelengkap saja.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan sebuah kejadian terputar di otaknya, kejadian dimana ia bercinta dengan sesosok pria berambut emo. Setiap sentuhan dan ciuman pria itu, begitu nikmat... Bukan karena hal yang mereka lakukan yang membuatnya bagai di surga, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa orang yang melakukan dan cara orang itu memperlakukannyalah yang membuatnya begitu menikmatinya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu merindukan sentuhan pria itu.

**.**

**Sekuel of Innocent Girl But Not Innocent**

**.**

Gadis itupun langsung membuka mata dengan cepat dan berteriak.

_Tidak... Tidak boleh seperti ini..._

Batinnya berucap ketika ia mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk... Ia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, perlahan ia mulai memangku dagu di atas lututnya. Kantung matanya begitu hitam tanda ia kurang tidur.

Entah sudah sebulan ini –atau lebih tepatnya sejak kejadian 'itu', ia jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia nyaris gila hanya karena itu, tumpukan _email_ yang menanyakan kabar dari fanfiksinya ikut serta membuatnya tertekan. Ia tidak bisa mengetik cerita lagi, dan juga tidak bisa lepas dari rundungan sesal mengingat ia menolak pernyataan cinta pria itu. Mungkin terlihat konyol, tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat menyesal menolak pernyataan pria yang ternyata ia cintai itu.

.

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti perasaan itu dan ia kira itu bukan perasaan cinta atau semacamnya sehingga ia menolak dengan tegas tetapi ia menyesal dan beginilah ia sekarang. Ditambah lagi _gossip_ yang menyatakan bahwa sekarang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menjalin kasih dengan senpainya –karin. Padahal dulu Sasuke berkata mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tapi kenapa justru malah menjalin hubungan dengan senpai terseksinya itu?

Sepertinya ia jadi bimbang, ia harus bersyukur atau menyesal? Bersyukur karena jadi tidak diduakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke –mengingat dalam waktu sebulan Sasuke bisa langsung mendapatkan pacar lain jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sakura berpacaran dengannya, Sasuke akan menyakitinya, atau menyesal karena sekarang justru Uchiha Sasuke menjadi milik Karin?

Haruno Sakura, umur 17 tahun. Siswi SMA Konoha kelas XI-A. Penulis lemon professional yang selalu menciptakan karya fanfiksi yang luar biasa dengan pemilihan kata dan alur yang selalu membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum dengan karya luar biasanya. Sekarang ia sedang mengalami proses remaja labil yang ingin mencapai kebahagiaannya –merasa galau. Bukan karena karya fanfiksi, kini sebuah kisah nyata dalam hidup dengan peran utama Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**Proudly present**

**.**

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap sebuah suara lembut di balik pintu ruangan itu. Sakura –nama gadis yang di panggil- pun langsung tersontak kaget "Ti-tidak apa, kaa-san... Aku hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur," dustanya karena tidak mungkin Sakura mengatakan kebenarannya kan? Apa kata orangtuanya jikalau mereka tau anak tunggalnya itu merupakan penulis sekaligus pecinta cerita lemon?

"Begitu? Yasudah... Oyasuminasai ya sayang..." ucap suara itu lagi dan mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhinya.

Sakura beranjak dan mengambil sebuah novel humor, hanya cara ini saja yang bisa ia gunakan agar mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal berbau lemon yang otomatis mengingatkannya pada pria yang nyaris membuatnya gila itu.

Iapun mulai tertawa kecil membaca isi cerita novel itu. Sejenak pikirannya teralihkan oleh masalahnya, namun ia tau, pasti caranya ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

**.**

**Innocent For Love Chapter 1 (The Love Story)**

**.**

Gadis berambut soft pink dengan manik mata _jade_ itu memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Membiarkan langkah gontai menjadi pilihan jalannya. Sakura Haruno –nama gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan berjalan lemas dengan kantung mata yang benar-benar menghitam. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada tepat di tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas. Lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja setelah meletakkan tas di gantungan tas sebelah kiri mejanya.

Perlahan, mata itu kian memberat hingga _jade_ itu mengumpat di balik kulit matanya itu. Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mulai menguasainya ketika–

"Ohayou Sakura!"

Sakura langsung melonjak kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang berteriak.

"Ah! Kau Ino!"

akhirnya Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap salah satu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku lihat akunmu sudah lama ber hiatus? Kau tau? Banyak yang menanyakan keberadaanmu di internet padaku," ucap gadis pemilik rambut pirang dan manik biru itu. Ino Yamanaka memang adalah seorang author fanfiksi seperti Sakura, namun yang berbeda adalah Ino seorang penulis cerita gore, sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang penulis lemon. Tentunya Ino sama terkenalnya dengan Sakura karena ciri khas kekejamannya dalam menulis. Mereka pernah sekali berkolaborasi dan alhasil, banyak _readers_ yang menyukai hasil kolaborasi mereka.

Bayangkan saja, lemon yang di gabungkan dengan gore, bukankah itu fantastis mengingat yang satu adalah penulis lemon professional sedangkan yang lain penulis gore profesional?

"Aku... Terserang _Writer's block_," ucap bibir berwarna bunga sakura itu seraya menidurkan kepalanya lagi di atas mejanya.

"Begitukah? Kuharap kau cepat sembuh dalam penyakit menyebalkan itu, Sakura? Mau ikut makan es krim bersama sepulang sekolah? Anggap saja sebagai refreshing bersama," ucap bibir orange gadis penyandang marga Yamanaka itu. Dahi Inopun berkerut ketika Sakura tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"SAKURA!"

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura yang tak kunjung bergeming itu. Tidak di pedulikannya sekarang seluruh pasang mata telah tertuju pada kedua gadis itu. Akhirnya Ino yang cemas itupun langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura ketika beberapa siswa sudah mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Badannya! Panas sekali!"

Gadis yang merupakan sahabat karib dari Sakura itu mulai menunjukkan raut panik. Tak disembunyikan sedikitpun pancaran kekhawatiran dari manik Sapphire tersebut. "Ada apa?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar di sebelah Yamanaka Ino. Ino melonjak, melirik ke arah kanan yang merupakan asal dari suara tersebut.

"Neji, Sakura badannya panas sekali," terang Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura kepada sosok berambut coklat gelap itu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Neji itupun hanya diam dan mulai mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke jidat lebar milik Sakura. Selang beberapa waktu, Neji langsung menarik lengan Sakura –yang sedang tertidur di meja agar Sakura bisa jatuh tepat di pelukannya. Seketika terdengar banyak suara jeritan dan bisikan saat Neji Hyuuga menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style _menuju keluar kelas.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa cengo. Tentu saja! Ya, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat Neji si pendiam itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan perhatian nyata pada seorang… Sakura!

"Neji menggendong Sakura?"

"Aku dengar Neji memang sering memerhatikan Sakura diam-diam."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Mereka dekat, 'kan?"

"Tidak, mereka hanya teman. Kudengar sekarang si Sasuke pacaran dengan senpai terseksi kita. Karin."

"Psst…" "Pssst"

Itulah suara yang kini mengisi kelas XI-A.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata _obsidian _yang sedari tadi menatap tidak suka mendengar setiap gossip tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia saling sematkan di depan wajahnya menunjukkan aura tidak suka yang semakin mencekam. Rambur raven dengan model pantat ayam itu sangat khas, siapa lagi kalau orang itu bukan–

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Karin, ia yang selalu mendekatiku dan menyebarkan gossip menjijikkan itu."

–Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua orangpun bergidik ngeri tatkala laki-laki yang merupakan idola sekolahan tersebut menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh rasa tak suka. Tatapan marah, kecewa, sedih, semua bercampur di dalam gelapnya obsidian tersebut ketika mata itu memutarkan bolanya dan mengangkat kaki keluar kelas mungkinkah ia–

"Hyuuga Neji. Seenaknya menyentuh milikku."

–cemburu?

.

Sakura memang merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan di bawa ke suatu tempat. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ia tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia hanya terlalu susah untuk membuka mata serta menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semua tubuhnya rasanya mati, satu-satunya yang berfungsi dengan baik hanyalah indera pendengarannya.

Jadi? Tentu ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang di bawa oleh Hyuuga Neji ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia tahu –tapi ia percaya laki-laki itu pasti menjaganya mengingat laki-laki ini adalah temannya sejak SD dan tak pernah ada catatan kasus selain ia yang selalu berbuat baik diam-diam tanpa satu orangpun tahu kecuali Sakura. Ya. Hanya Sakura.

"Kau ini," desis bibirnya yang jarang berbicara itu seraya meletakan Sakura ke tempat tidur ruangan UKS. Yap. Tepat sekali. Hyuuga Neji membawa Sakura Haruno –teman sejak kecilnya itu ke ruang UKS.

Dan tentu Sakura mendengarnya sekaligus tahu bahwa sekarang ia berada di UKS karena indera penciumannya juga masih berfungsi. Berbagai bau obat-obatan dan bau khas dari UKS ini tentu membuat Sakura sangat yakin sekarang ia berada di UKS.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa sampai seperti ini, bahkan kulihat akun fanfiksimu sudah tidak menghasilkan karya hebat lagi," lanjut suara itu. Sakura hanya terdiam. Kepalanya –yang tadinya pusing tidak seberapa mulai terasa sangat sakit tatkala mengingat kata "fanfiksi". Ia tidak kaget kalau Neji tahu, toh memang karya pertamanya ia berikan pada Neji untuk di Beta. Tentu. Hyuuga Neji tahu tentang Sakura Haruno yang seorang penulis fanfiksi lemon, dan itu tetap tak mengubahnya menjadi seorang teman yang baik walau hanya lebih sering diam.

"Aku awalnya tidak terlalu khawatir. Tapi aku tahu ini sejak kau ke ruangan ini bersama Uchiha itu, 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi mulai menyentuh pipi putih merona milik Sakura Haruno. Sedangkan yang disentuh makin merasa pusing melanda semua rongga otaknya ketika mendengar kata 'Uchiha' tersebut –membuatnya mengingat semua yang sudah membuatnya sulit tertidur hingga kantung matanya menebal.

"Dan, hey! Apa ini? Mata panda? Sejak kapan kau jadi sulit tidur, tukang tidur?" Sakura terlalu pusing untuk mendengar lanjutannya, dan lebih memilih pasrah terhadap rasa pusing tersebut. Ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Apapun yang membuatmu jadi begitu pusing. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu tersiksa." Neji melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi seraya mulai membelai rambut soft pink Sakura dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju jidat lebar ciri khas seorang Haruno. Sayang sekali Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya hingga tak mendengar–

_CUP!_

"Karena aku menyukaimu Sakura Haruno. Sejak masih dibangku Sekolah Dasar,"

–pernyataan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, umur 17 tahun. Siswa SMA Konoha kelas XI-A. Merupakan teman sejak kecil Sakura, tepatnya sahabat. Merupakan idola yang memiliki fans mengingat wajahnya yang rupawan dan tampangnya yang _cool_ dengan rambut panjang yang menjadi nilai plus karena rambut itu terawat menjadikan tampangnya tampak lebih tampan. Mengalami proses galau, menjadi remaja labil yang ingin membuat gadis yang dicintainya tidak menderita. Selalu menjaga Sakura bahkan selalu mengikuti tujuan SMP dan SMA Sakura.

.

Dan tanpa mereka –Neji dan Sakura ketahui, ternyata sedari tadi ada yang menguping percakapan monolog Neji tersebut. Mata _obsidian_nya menampikan berbagai macam perasaan di dalamnya itu terasa begitu kelam. Ia mulai mencengkram erat rambut ravennya hingga acak-acakan –walau ia tampak tetap tampan untuk melampiaskan perasaan kacau miliknya.

Setelah itu ia menonjok tembok di dekatnya. Tak perlu khawatir karena walaupun tonjokannya cukup keras, tapi ia tahu dengan posisi tembok yang sedang menjadi korbannya itu tidak akan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras hingga mengganggu kedua insan di dalam ruangan tersebut –mengingat sepertinya Neji tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar hingga tidak sadar diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Sial," gumamnya pelan seraya mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke lengan yang sekarang ia tempelkan di tembok tempat menjadi korban amarahnya. Membiarkan tangannya sekarang sudah mulai menunjukkan luka lebam akibat ulahnya yang justru melukai tangannya sendiri. Tapi, nampaknya Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam kurang lebih setahun akan membuahkan buah yang sangat matang –buah bernama cinta. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada perempuan manapun, tetapi Sakura berbeda. Sakura tampak begitu enerjik dan ceria apapun yang ia lakukan. Walau Sasuke tahu dia sedang dalam masalah, ia tetap nampak seolah tidak ada masalah dan menganggap hidupnya sempurna dengan kebahagiaan.

Iseng-iseng ia mengetikkan nama Haruno Sakura di mesin pencari internet, dan tak disangka hal menarik ia temukan. Yaitu nama Sakura Haruno yang tercantum dalam sebuah akun fanfiksi dan membaca semua biodata Sakura. Tepat, tanpa keraguan Sakura Haruno di akun fanfiksi itu adalah Sakura Haruno yang menarik perhatiaannya. Iseng-iseng –lagi ia membaca karya-karyanya. Lemon, sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan wajah innocentnya yang selalu menarik perhatian Sasuke Uchiha.

Memang kalau mendengar kata 'penulis cerita lemon' banyak orang yang akan menaruh respon negatif bahwa orang tersebut bukanlah orang baik-baik alias bejat. Tapi Sakura berbeda. Ia memberikan bumbu lemon hanya untuk menambahkan unsur seni yang indah –unsur penulisan pastinya. Dan tidak ada sedikitpun celah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis bejat mengingat ia memang menghindari banyak laki-laki untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, hanya dari keisengan dan rasa penasarannya, ia jadi sering memerhatikan Sakura. Baik di dunia nyata, maupun dunia fanfiksi. Dan dari sekedar 'memerhatikan' menjadi sebuah 'perhatian' yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok bunga sakura di musim semi tersebut. Dan karena obsesi untuk memiliki Sakura –dan juga mengingat Sakura yang nampak perhatian kala itu, membuatnya merasa bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama. Toh, siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Uchiha?

Awalnya ia senang Sakura menerima perlakuannya dan menggodanya sedikit karena ia suka wajah memerah yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Apalagi melihat Sakura yang seolah cemburu melihat Karin yang di kabarkan berpacaran dengannya.

Maka saat itu dengan penuh percaya diri, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan di luar dugaan –ia ditolak.

Uchiha Sasuke, umur 17 tahun. Siswa SMA Konoha kelas XI-A. Memiiki wajah rupawan yang membuat siapapun akan tercekik kekurangan nafas karena hanya menatap wajah tampan yang jarang dimiliki siapapun. Penyandang Idola nomor satu di SMA Konoha sekaligus teman –tidak begitu dekat Sakura. Saat ini sedang mengalami proses remaja labil yang ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang sudah lama ia cintai selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini –Sakura Haruno yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sejak kelas satu SMA.

Dan kisah cinta segitiga mereka akan di mulai. Tentang si Sakura Haruno si penulis fanfiksi lemon yang kini terserang _writers block_. Sasuke Uchiha si idola sekolah yang menyukai Sakura sejak satu tahun yang lalu bahkan sempat melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura. Dan Neji Hyuuga yang menyukai sekaligus teman sejak kecil dan akan selalu menjaga Sakura. Bukan dalam fanfiksi, tetapi dalam kisah nyata di mana Sakuralah pemeran utamanya.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

hmm... what i can say for this one? nothing .-. aku harap story ini bisa menjadi cukup twoshot! hahaha! aku sedang malas melanjutkan nya. ini hanya file lampau yang aku publish. tepat! Jadi sudah lama aku buat chapter satunya hahaha! Tapi tenang. setelah tidur sejenak, aku langsung buat chapter duanya. mungkin jumat ini (mengingat rabu dan kamis aku latihan kabaret untuk demo ekskul Nihon Club di sekolahku) akan aku update! :D jadi mohon ya perhatiaannya! hehe...

**Aku menerima segala bentuk concrit begitu juga flame selama itu meningkatkan mutuku. apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan penafsiran (aku sering begitu, sering salah warna gitu seperti Sakura tiba-tiba matanya sapphire -.-) katakanlah! Akan langsung aku perbaiki :D**

_**Tinggalkan jejak bahwa kalian mau membantu mengembangkan penulisanku. (review gitu XD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno mulai berjalan perlahan, dengan rasa pening yang masih cukup menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya memang masih cukup lemah, tapi setidaknya beristirahat tadi cukup membuat tubuhnya membaik –walau tak sepenuhnya. Tepat, sepertinya yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat mengingat dirinya yang sudah sangat kurang tidur dengan pikiran stressnya –walau tadi tidak bisa disebut istirahat yang baik mengingat ia beristirahat karena kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"Sakura," panggil sebuah suara. Yang dipanggil –Sakura Haruno hanya mendongak ke arah kanannya, menatap mata putih sahabat kecilnya –Neji Hyuuga untuk merespon panggilan suara tersebut. "Kau tampak kurang baik," lanjut Neji.

Sakura Haruno pun hanya meresponnya dengan menunduk, menatap tanah seketika dan berhenti berjalan tatkala Neji mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mulai tenggelam ke pikirannya yang dalam dan menekan batinnya.

_Sial, teringat lagi!_

**.**

**Innocent For Love © Kiyuchire**

**.**

Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa Sakura sudah tidak di sebelahnya, ia menengok ke belakang dan di dapati Sakura yang kini sedang terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Neji hanya menatapnya bingung saat melihat Sakura perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk–

"Aku sepertinya akan berhenti dari dunia fanfiksi."

–mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari bibir Sakura.

**.**

**Sekuel of Innocent Girl But Not Innocent**

**.**

Setelah keputusan tersebut, Sakura mulai membuka laptopnya ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Mengambil nafas panjang menjadi pilihan pertamanya ketika menunggu _loading_ dari laptopnya sendiri.

_Harus kulakukan. Mengumumkan berhentinya aku dari dunia fanfiksi._

Setelah berulang kali meyakinkan diri dan membuka _tab profile_nya, ia langsung memencet alamat _web _dengan satu gerakan lincah –mengingat dirinya sangat mahir dalam mengetik cepat.

_Edit Profile_

_Sekarang akun ini sudah tidak akan pernah kugunakan lagi. Dan dengan ini aku mengumumkan berhentinya diriku dari dunia perfanfiksian dikarenakan aku yang tidak bisa mengetik cerita lagi._

Save.

Langsung Sakura tutup _tab _dan laptopnya setelah _profile_nya berhasil di_update_. Ia tidak sanggup kalau membaca berbagai _inbox_ yang menanyakan sebab ia berhenti menulis –karena ia yakin, mengingat satu bulan ia tidak menulis lagi sangat banyak yang menanyakan keberadaannya lewat _inbox _itu. Apa lagi sekarang ia mengumumkan dengan sangat jelas perihal berhentinya dia? Tentu akan ada lebih banyak pesan yang masuk.

.

**Kiyuchire Proudly present**

**Chapter 2: The Decision  
**

.

Ia adalah _Author Professional –_itulah yang sering dia ucapkan. _Professional _yang dimaksud di sini tentu adalah tidak akan menyangkut pautkan masalah pribadinya dalam dunia penulisan serta selalu mengabdi terhadap profesi penulis mayanya itu. Tapi karena satu masalah yang –baginya cukup fatal, membuatnya tidak bisa menulis lagi dan merasa dirinya tidak _professional. _Padahal dirinya sendiri sangat suka membaca dan menulis, bahkan ada banyak yang mendukung dirinya untuk menjadi penulis –mengingat banyak sekali pujian yang selalu membuatnya semangat. Tapi membaca –tak sekedar mengingat pujian-pujian itu hanya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Sesungguhnya, tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah. Sangat teramat lelah. Tetapi, setiap ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, ia selalu gagal untuk masuk ke dunia mimpinya untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir.

_Sial! Aku memang tidak berguna!_

Ia terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Padahal dulu ia menyatakan dirinya tidak akan pernah keluar dari dunia per-fanfiksian dan sering menghina orang-orang yang berhenti dari dunia itu hanya karena masalah pribadi –yang baginya sangat tidak _professional._ Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia termakan ucapannya sendiri, eh?

Entah apa respon para _haters_nya yang pernah ia nasehati dengan kata-kata yang dalam –tapi tetap dengan bahasa sopan. Mungkin mereka sekarang sedang menertawai Sakura dari rumah mereka sendiri melihat Sakura yang sangat termakan ucapannya sendiri.

Hal baru yang bisa dipelajari. Jangan sering menyeramahi orang kalau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan yang mungkin akan membuat diri malu sendiri. Diam lebih baik.

Satu jam

Dua jam

Tiga jam sudah berlalu. Bahkan dentingan jam yang menandakan pukul dua belas tengah malam sudah mulai berkumandang. Dan Sakura tetap tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak –atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Padahal sesungguhnya kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit dan pusing, tapi tubuhnya tetap tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk beristirahat.

Ia pun bangkit sebentar, sekedar meraih ponselnya untuk memainkan game supaya tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya _stress_. Tapi justru ia menyesali hal itu ketika–

_97 email received_

–kembali ingat kalau email akunnya juga menyambung langsung dengan ponselnya yang membuatnya jadi ingin membukanya –kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang.

Ia hanya men_scroll _ponsel flipnya secara asal-asalan. Semua subjectnya kurang lebih sama seperti 'kenapa kakak keluar?' 'apa yang terjadi dengan kakak?' 'kakak bisa cerita padaku' 'kamu kenapa Cherry-san?' –yang justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan tak berani membuka email itu satu-satu mengingat kurang lebih isinya –bisa ia prediksi hanya akan membuatnya tambah pusing.

Tapi ada satu email dengan subject yang membuatnya sangat ingin membukanya terutama email itu dari _reviewer_nya yang tak pernah absen untuk me_review _setiap karya-karya Sakura dengan penname Cherry.

_From: Red Tomato_

_To: Cherry_

_Subject: Anda sangatlah bodoh dengan keputusan anda._

_Text: Hai nona manja, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu hingga memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia fanfiksi yang sangat kau cintai –dulu. Atau kau justru hanya masuk kedunia ini hanya untuk mencari sensasi saja? Berharap bisa terkenal di dunia ini –alias menjadikannya pelarian dari dunia nyatamu, eh? Kau tahu ada berapa banyak orang yang mungkin kecewa? Kau tahu nona, kalau kau sangat-sangat-sangat mengecewakan mereka semua yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan semua karyanya –termasuk seandainya kau memiliki masalah di dunia nyatamu seperti mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatmu berhenti dari dunia ini, seharusnya kau bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Kau pasti tidak bodoh untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu, 'kan? Dan sesekali pikirkanlah mereka yang mengkhawatirkan kau yang tiba-tiba mengumumkan keputusan egois itu –keluar dari dunia fanfiksi._

Sakura tertegun membaca email itu. Sejenak ia merasa ingin membalas setiap kata-kata dari _reviewer _setianya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat semua yang diucapkan olehnya kurang lebih tidak salah –minus perihal mencari sensasi mengingat dirinya memang masuk ke dunia fanfiksi didasari rasa suka dan hobinya.

_From: Cherry_

_To: Red Tomato_

_Subject: Re: Anda Sangatlah bodoh dengan keputusan anda_

_Text: Terimakasih :) Aku menerima masukanmu. Dan benar, aku mungkin memang manja. Tetapi saat ini ada masalah yang sungguh membuatku stress hingga kurang tidur selama sebulan ini, bahkan tadi pagi aku pingsan di sekolahku –maaf kalau kau tidak suka bagian ini yang membuatku seolah mengasihi diriku sendiri. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, aku memang merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk menulis, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang aku kecewakan karena ketidakbisaan menulis laginya aku ini selama satu bulan belakangan. Aku merasa tidak pantas lagi, dan mungkin aku akan menulis tetapi menggunakan akun baru dan identitas baru –hanya mungkin._

Setelah mengetik email itu, Sakura mulai berpikir kenapa ia mengetik seperti itu sedangkan ia tidak tahu apa benar dirinya akan membuat akun baru atau tidak. Yang pasti kalau memang ia mendapatkan kembali _sense_nya dalam menulis, ia pasti akan merasa malu me-_publish_nya di akun lama mengingat dirinya sudah mengumumkan keluarnya dia dari dunia fanfiksi –pasti dirinya justru terlihat tidak konsisten. Jadi kalau memungkinkan, mungkin keputusan untuk membuat akun baru dan identitas dirahasiakan itu tidak buruk nantinya.

Selang beberapa menit _handphone_nya kembali bergetar.

_Text: Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul setengah satu pagi, 'kan? Dan kalau boleh tahu, apa masalahmu? Mungkin aku bisa memberikan jalan keluar. Kau tahu, hal yang membuatmu kesulitan tidur pasti karena otakmu yang tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, itu membuat kau jadi tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh karena kinerja otak yang terus dan terus bekerja. Mungkin itu memang membuatmu cukup stress hingga otakmu terus memikirkan jalan keluar yang baik. Dan dengan membagi ceritamu, itu akan mengurangi __sedikit __beban pikiranmu. Itulah yang kau harus tahu. Termasuk dalam menulis, tidak ada hal yang disebut tidak pantas. Kau memiliki bakat yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan akan sangat disayangkan kalau kau berhenti hanya karena kata 'merasa tidak pantas itu'  
_

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya sejenak. Benar juga, yang diucapkan oleh orang ini ada tepatnya. Lagipula membagi cerita dengan orang yang tidak kau temui itu tidak buruk, 'kan? Apa lagi dulu Sakura hanya menginformasikan nama aslinya selama satu hari saja, setelah itu ia meng_update _ulang _profile_nya lagi. Jadi, kemungkinan orang asing ini bisa mengenalnya sangat-sangat-sangat kecil. Dan memang lebih menyenangkan bercerita dengan orang yang tak mungkin Sakura temui, karena walau suatu hari ia menyebarkan cerita Sakura, tak akan ada orang yang tahu bahwa itu adalah Sakura. Jadi, ia bisa bebas bercerita plus mendapatkan solusi tanpa khawatir menanggung malu.

Dan benar yang dikatakan oleh orang itu, menulis itu tidak ada yang disebut tidak pantas. Mungkin dia yang terlalu melebihkan –walau tak dipungkiri ia tetap lelah atas ini semua.

.

Di sebuah kediaman yang memang cukup megah –mengingat mereka berasal dari kalangan atas, di dalam sudah sangat sepi karena semua orang sudah terlelap mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Semua orang terkecuali satu orang yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dengan memakai kacamata anti radiasinya.

Matanyayang terlindungi kacamata anti radiasi berwarna hitam itu nampak sangat serius menatap laptop di depannya. Pandangannya selalu lurus dan tangannya selalu setia berada di atas _keyboard _seolah sedang menanti sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya merasa berdebar.

_One email received_

Dengan gerakan gesit tangannya membuka email itu dan membaca setiap runtutan kata yang tercipta.

_Text: Kau benar… Mungkin aku terlalu stress. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga cerita ini untuk kita berdua saja. Ya. Kuanggap kau sudah menepati janjimu dan kau harus apa akibatnya jika kau sampai menyebarkan ceritaku. Jadi karena seseorang dari kelasku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah penulis cerita –ya kau tahu sendiri, ia jadi menyentuhku (menyentuh yang benar benar menyentuh dan jujur saja itu pertama kalinya)._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan semua perlakuan orang itu, yang terlebih aku sendiri memang sering nyaris di lecehkan, tapi aku selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan sangat amat baik. Tapi entah mengapa hanya terhadapnya aku melemah saat itu. Setelah kembali ke kelas dari melakukan 'itu' di ruang kesehatan, ia menyatakan perasaannya dan menembakku. Tapi aku tolak karena tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Dan sekarang ada sedikit perasaan menyesal yang hinggap di diriku._

_Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Tapi ketika tahu gossip ia sedang –berpacaran dengan senpai terseksi di sekolahku, aku merasa kecewa dan dibohongi. Padahal waktu itu dia bilang dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan senpai tersebut. Aku bahkan bingung harus bersyukur karena tidak dipermainkan ia –mengingat dirinya dalam waktu sebulan dapat pacar lain yang kemungkinan akan menyelingkuhiku, atau tidak karena akhirnya dia diambil oleh orang lain._

Membaca sederetan pesan itu, orang itu tersenyum sejenak dengan sedikit kecut. "Jadi inikah masalahmu, **Sakura Haruno?**" gumamnya pelan dan mulai membalas pesan Cherry. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan mematikan laptopnya setelah pesannya sudah terkirim. Mulai melepas kacamatanya dan pergi ke tempat tidur dekatnya untuk mulai menuju alam tidurnya.

"Apa aku tidak berguna untuk menyenangkanmu, Sakura? Kenapa kau justru stress dengan gossip aneh itu?"

Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya terlelap dengan perasaan gusar yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sakura, Kau milikku. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, mengertilah."

Dan akhirnya sosok itu tenggelam ke alam mimpinya yang tenang.

.

_Text: umm… Aku jadi bingung. Tapi ada baiknya kau tanyakan langsung ke orang tersebut tentang mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut dan apa benar ia berpacaran dengan senpai tersebut. Terkadang, ada baiknya kau yang mencari kebenaran itu sendiri, jangan mudah terpengaruh oleh orang lain yang bahkan kau tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Dan menurutku, kau menyukai teman sekelasmu itu. Itu pendapatku. Sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu tidur dan jangan membalas pesanku sampai pagi datang. Perhatikanlah kesehatanmu. Berusahalah tidur dengan rileks. Minumlah teh hangat, itu bisa membuat otakmu sedikit rileks dan kaupun bisa tidur. Ingat. Jangan di balas hingga pagi datang._

Setelah membaca pesan itupun Sakura langsung menutup flip _handphone_nya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuat teh seperti saran orang yang sudah menjadi tempat curhat sesaatnya itu.

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk, Sakura merasa rileks. Ia langsung menghabiskannya setelah tertegun sejenak meresapi setiap sensai ketenangannya –sebelum kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

Sepertinya bercerita dengan orang itu tidaklah buruk. Pikiran Sakura seketika terasa begitu ringan dan tidak se _stress _sebelumnya. Rasanya dia menjadi sedikit lega mendengar pendapat dari orang itu. Termasuk tentang saran meminum teh hangat itu cukup berguna.

_Benar juga. Memang aku sendirilah yang harus mencari tahu sendiri. Termasuk perasaanku sendiri._

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Sakura Harunopun terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak untuk pertama kalinya sejak sebulan ini.

Nee, nee… Sepertinya Sakura Haruno kita ini terlalu lambat untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan terjebak dengan pilihan yang membuatnya bingung terhadap perasaannya sendiri sampai kehilangan hobinya sendiri –yakni menulis.

"Arigatou, Red Tomato," tegunnya pelan sebelum terjun ke alamnya sendiri. Alam yang lebih tenang –alam mimpi.

.

Mata _emerald _itu terus menatap selembaran kertas di papan mading dengan rasa tidak percaya. Sesungguhnya, sejak semalam ia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara secara langsung pada sosok berambut emo itu secara perlahan. Mencoba untuk menguak kebenaran yang terus mengganggunya sebulan belakangan ini. Tapi yang ia pikirkan justru bagaimana supaya bisa kembali berbicara dengannya lagi mengingat sekarang tempat duduk mereka sudah berpindah dari ujung ke ujung dan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya nyaris tidak ada sejak kejadian ia menolak permintaan status. Tapi siapa sangka kalau–

_Pementasan drama Romeo dan Juliet akan menjadi tema drama untuk mengundang para siswa baru untuk musim semi ini. Pementasan akan di adakan di festival tahunan sekolah pada malam natal 25 desember mendatang. Dan dengan keputusan telak dari klub theater, kami memutuskan bahwa:_

_Pemeran Juliet: Haruno Sakura kelas XI-A_

_Pemeran Romeo: Uchiha Sasuke kelas XI-A_

–takdir seolah mempermainkan dirinya.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**What i can say? ah gaada deh :3 hanya di temani secangkir susu coklat m-lo saat badanku sedang kurang sehat plus memakan misis c-r-s tanpa roti alias cuma di comot-comotin :3 (harus di sensor biar ga di kira promosi XD) ya. inilah hobi saya. saya suka makan-makanan manis :3 oke. gue tahu itu semua ga ada hubungannya ama fic ini. oke. Jadi seperti biasa, kalau ada typo ngomong aja langsung :D akan saya langsung perbaiki untuk kepentingan fic ini dan kenyamanan kalian dalam membaca. walau badai menghadang~ (oke gue lebay) oke. bales review ya? :3

QRen : Tentu! :)

khoirunnisa740 : Sudah nih :D

CN Bluetory: un? terimakasih! :D tidak. tidak sebaik itu karena aku tahu ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. iya. ku pikir juga begitu, makanya aku buat lebih rumit "sedikit" ._. hehehe. ini sudah nih :D

Neko Darkblue & hanazono yuri & Alifa Cherry Blossom & KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke & Love Foam: Ini sudah :D

Yvn: huh? souka? .-. akan ku perbaiki :D terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya ^^ tepat. aku memang mebayangkan mereka berdua. eh tapi kan mysticahime udah ganti penname jadi nohara rin kan? (ketawan suka nge stalk)

: Aku harap juga begitu. tapi di sayangkan sekali sepertinya lebih dari two shot T-T tapi kuusahakan tidak lebih dari lima chapter :D paling parah 10 deh! XD

Uchiha jidat: Ah. tepat sekali. betapa bodohnya aku ini. akan ku ganti segera! :3

Natsumo Kagerou: Akan ku cek ulang! :D aku harap chapter ini memuaskan (?)

NE: Tapi nampaknya ini akan lebih .-. mungkin maksimal 10 chapter minimal 5 chapter. hanya kemungkinan hehehe...

Akhir kata. Maaf sudah mengingkari janji twoshot. tepat juga kalau twoshot itu terlalu kecepatan .-. dan kalau ada yang salah, tolong di katakan! :D aku akan menggantinya jika sempat mengingat setelah ini aku harus ngajar. XD Tepat, aku ini sedang merangkap menjadi guru les SMP. lumayan untuk uang jajanku kan? :3 dan baru aja naik gaji karena muridku dapet nem 27! XD (curcol dikit) agak sedih ya ketika sakit begini harus tetep profesional demi tambahan uang jajan T-T (ketawan meditnya). tapi setelah pulang ngajar aku akan re-view ulang fic ini, baik ch satu maupun dua dan memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. yosh. berminat untuk review untuk perkembangan kemampuan menulisku termasuk memberi tahukan adanya typo kah? :3

Oh iya satu lagi! (maaf bacot) ada yang tahu atelier iris? Ada yang tahu? mau mampir buat review ficku di fandom itukah? mampir ya! hahaha XD


	3. Chapter 3

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP_

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru itu terdengar di koridor sekolah. Sosok seorang gadis dengan surai mahkota _pink _itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya hingga mengilap. Dilihat secara sekilaspun, orang pasti tahu bahwa gadis bermarga Haruno itu sedang terburu-buru dengan amarah menghiasi wajah putih yang kini sudah berubah warnanya.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Langkah larinya konstan –tidak bertambah maupun berkurang menandakan bahwa ia memang sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Di tambah ketika ia mulai mengurangi sedikit kecepatan larinya saat melihat sebuah papan nama ruangan, terlihat semakin jelas bahwa gadis bermata _emerald _itu sedang terburu-buru dengan emosi meletup untuk segera sampai di ruangan tersebut.

_**Klub Theater**_

_BRUG!_

**.**

**Innocent For Love © Kiyuchire**

**.**

"INO! HINATA! APA MAKSUD KALIAN SEMUA?!" ucap gadis itu tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan dengan tatapan bertanya saat Sakura datang dengan mendobrak pintu kasar.

"Ah, Sakura. Ohayou," ucap gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata biru laut itu seolah tidak peduli dengan temannya yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Sementara Hinata yang berada di sebelah Ino mulai terlihat pucat dengan tatapan seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"APANYA YANG SELAMAT PAGI?! SUDAH KUKATAKAN KALAU AKU SUDAH KELUAR KLUB THEATER SEJAK TAHUN PERTAMA MUSIM GUGUR, KAN?!" balasnya seraya mengacungkan selembar kertas yang sudah disobeknya dari papan mading tadi.

"Loh? Kok disobek Sakura? Kami hanya mencetak satu dan sisanya hanya ada fotokopi hitam-putih," jawabnya enteng. "Sobekannya jelek banget pula. Kami menghias hingga seindah itu dengan usaha yang cukup sulit loh. Itu tidak mungkin bisa ditempel lagi," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada enteng. Walaupun begitu, terlihat jelas bahwa Ino sedang menghindari berkomunikasi dengan Sakura dari caranya yang selalu menatap ke arah lain –bukan mata Sakura seperti biasanya dan seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"INO! BERHENTI MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN INI!"

.

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**Innocent For Love Chapter 3 (Destiny Of Love)**

**.**

"I-iya, te-tenanglah Sa-sakura…" Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpulpun Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan yang pasti akan sulit diselesaikan ini. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus berbicara atau suasana ruangan ini mungkin akan lebih panas mengingat mereka berdua –Ino dan Sakura sama keras kepalanya terlebih acara drama tahunan sekolah mereka mungkin akan kacau.

"Rapikan dirimu dulu. Cobalah tenang dan dengar penjelasan kami. Jangan main mendobrak pintu klub yang bahkan bukan klubmu sendiri sekarang. Untung pintunya baik-baik saja. Lihatlah, bajumu berantakan. Pasti kau berlari dari papan mading sampai ke ruangan lantai empat ini." Ucap Ino dengan nada jengkel –yang sudah pasti Sakura sendiri tahu bahwa itu hanya dibuat-buat. Jadi, walaupun Ino menjawab dengan sinis, itu tidak membuat Sakura merasa tambah jengkel atau marah karena Sakura tahu itu pasti bukan tanpa alasan.

Penampilan Sakura saat ini memang sangat acak-acakan dengan baju yang sudah keluar dari rok pendeknya. Bahkan kini peluh keringat menghias wajahnya. Sakura akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin ia juga salah, tidak seharusnya main mendobrak pintu klub orang lain.

"Kau harus jelaskan ini semua. Ditambah kau pasti tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya hubungan dengan klub theater ini, 'kan?" ucap Sakura yang kini mulai lebih tenang.

"E-etto, begini… karena akting Sakura-chan kan paling bagus yang pernah kami ketahui. Dan lagi selain kau tidak ada yang bisa _professional_ saat menjalankan sesuatu. Aku dan Ino sudah pasti tidak mungkin mengambil peran karena kami adalah panitia. Kalau Sasuke, itu karena dia yang paling populer dan mendapat voting tertinggi sebagai orang yang paling diharapkan menjadi Romeo. Kalau soal akting, katanya dia tidak kaku. Untuk pemeran Romeo yang terpenting cukup tampang dan talenta yang bisa diasah, 'kan? Jadi tak masalah kalau Sasuke yang memegang pemeran ini," jawab Hinata sedikit takut dengan yang diucapkannya. Ia cemas kalau Sakura akan menolaknya dan acara ini justru akan menjadi kacau.

Sakura tertegun sebentar, mengangkat jarinya ke depan bibir dengan pose seolah berfikir.

_Benar juga. Lagi pula bermain peran ini mungkin bisa membuat aku berbicara dan mencari tahu perasaan ku ini, ada banyak yang harus kutanyakan. Dan mungkin masalahku bisa selesai hingga aku bisa kembali menulis. Ini kesempatan emas!_

Hinata dan Inopun langsung bergidik ngeri ketika tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum simpul. _Astaga! Jarang sekali Sakura menunjukkan wajah itu sejak sebulan itu._

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengambil peran ini." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Ino dan Hinata mulai saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kalau ternyata ada yang kalian sembunyikan," Seketika suasana menjadi ngeri saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan. "Kalian pasti tahu akibatnya, kan?" lanjutnya seraya merengkangkan otot-otot jarinya hingga berbunyi. Dan Sakurapun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Hinata dan Ino yang kini sudah mulai terlihat pucat.

"I-Ino… Ba-Ba-ga-Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Hinata ketika sudah yakin Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

"Te-tenanglah. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Sakura bisa mengeluarkan sisi mengerikan begitu," jawab Ino dengan nada yang cukup terlihat gentir menandakan dirinya mulai takut.

Suasana mulai sunyi seketika. Bahkan para anggota lainnya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan lain dan memasang wajah _bukan-urusan-kami_. Ino dan Hinata juga mulai tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Tapi… kurasa Sakura tidak mungkin tega begitu kan? Biarkan rencana ini tetap berlanjut saja. Toh, ini untuk Sakura juga," celetuk Ino ditengah lamunan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum sedikit. Ia mengangguk kecil setuju. Sakura adalah sahabat mereka sejak dulu, tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk, 'kan? Sakura bersikap begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Dan kemungkinan besar pilihan untuk memberikan peran Juliet ini sepertinya tidak salah karena menurut mereka Sakura Sasuke memang memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

Mereka sudah bersahabat cukup dekat. Bahkan sama-sama menyukai dunia perfanfiksian. Dan mereka tentu tahu ada hal yang aneh dalam diri Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya sebagai penulis dunia maya itu. Apalagi mereka merasakan ada jarak di antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang terjadi bersamaan dengan hiatusnya Sakura sejak kejadian Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke UKS. Bukan hanya itu, kejadian kemarin di kelas saat Sakura pingsan Sasuke menunjukan mimik yang aneh. Sudah bisa dipastikan memang ada masalah diantara mereka yang harus diselesaikan.

Dan mungkin –hanya mungkin, drama ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah Sakura dan Sasuke dan Sakura bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

Hinata mulai memasang wajah seolah berfikir, sedari tadi, sejak seminggu lalu diputuskannya Sakura menjadi Juliet dan Sasuke menjadi Romeo, ada hal yang cukup mengganjalnya.

"Ino… Apa kau ingat jalan cerita Romeo and Juliet?" Ucapnya mulai menatap Ino.

"Tentu, jangan remehkan aku Hinata, aku sudah membacanya dari berbagai versi dan sudah kubuatkan naskah 3/4nya," jawab Ino mulai memfokuskan dirinya kepada berkas-berkas perihal drama tahunan tersebut di mejanya.

"Di_ending_nya ada adegan ciuman, 'kan? Apa kau yakin Sakura mau berciuman dengan Sasuke di depan semua orang?"

Inopun mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Otaknya seolah sedang berputar dengan terdiamnya ia sejenak. Mereka sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"GAWAT!"

Waktu sudah berlalu dan edaran sudah tersebar, tidak mungkin klub theater menarik edaran tersebut, 'kan?

.

_DRRT… DRRT…_

Sakura Haruno merogoh kantong almamaternya untuk mencari sumber getaran yang tercipta. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan membuka flipnya.

_10 new email_

Dengan satu gerakan lincah, Sakura membuka email untuk akun cherry nya tersebut. Dilihatnya 10 email masuk itu kurang lebih masih sama –menanyakan alasan berhentinya ia. Ia hanya men_scroll _untuk mengecek email masuknya berasal dari siapa saja, tak ada yang ia buka. Tetapi saat melihat sebuah nama email yang tak asing, ia membuka email tersebut.

_From: Red Tomato_

_To: Cherry_

_Subject: Ohayou_

_Text: pagi nona manja! Bagaimana? Apa masalahmu sudah selesai? Walau kesal dengan keputusan sepihakmu, aku ingin kau kembali ke dunia fanfiksi dan menghasilkan karya hebat lagi. Tidak perlu lemon, yang penting berkualitas sesuai ciri khasmu. Dan kurasa bukan aku saja yang menunggu hal tersebut._

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ternyata banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya dilihat dari banyaknya email dan email masuk dari Tomato membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Ia semakin yakin bahwa pilihannya kemarin memang sangat salah, jadi ia ingin menyelesaikan semua yang mengganjalnya secepatnya. Jadi, tidak semakin banyak orang yang kecewa. Ia tahu, meski dirinya hanyalah seorang penulis dunia maya, bukan berarti dirinya bisa sebebasnya mempermainkan profesinya tersebut.

_From: Cherry _

_To: Red Tomato_

_Subject:Re: Ohayou_

_Text: Selamat pagi juga Tomato-san. Aku rasa sebentar lagi masalahku selesai. Awalnya aku bingung bagaimana cara bisa bertanya pada laki-laki yang kuceritakan semalam. Kemungkinannya nyaris tak ada karena jarak kami sekarang terlampau jauh. Aku sebagai perempuan tentu malu bila harus memulainya duluan. Tapi takdir sepertinya berpihak padaku ketika tadi pagi kulihat namaku dan namanya tercantum di papan mading sebagai pemeran Romeo and Juliet. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan? Aku pasti bisa berbicara dengannya lebih mudah. Dan lagi, mungkin kejadian ini bisa menjadi inspirasi kecilku._

_SEND!_

Sakura mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya dengan ponsel masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak. Rasanya ada hal yang ia lupakan tentang _Romeo and Juliet _ini. Tetapi apa? Rasanya hal ini begitu penting.

Dan ketika ia berpikir keras, sebuah email masuk kembali menyadarkannya lagi. Di bacanya deretan kata-kata dari teman bicaranya sejak semalam itu dan mulai berpikir keras. Wajahnyapun langsung pucat ketika membaca email tersebut.

"A-aku lupa… Romeo and Juliet itu kan di endingnya…"

Ah, sepertinya pemeran utama _pink _kita ini mulai menyadari hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya ketika membaca email untuk akun Cherrynya. Pesan itu mengingatkannya tentang jalan cerita _Romeo and Juliet_. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur menyetujui peran tersebut. Tentu ia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya tersebut, 'kan?

Sementara itu, di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sesosok berambut emo sedang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ditatapnya lagi sosok berambut _pink _yang sedari tadi begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Sakura…," gumam sosok itu sejenak sebelum memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Nadanya begitu lirih dengan berbagai emosi tersembunyi dari nada bicaranya.

Di tangan kanannyapun terdapat sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dongker yang masih menyala karena adanya notifikasi masuk.

_Email with_

_subject re:re: Ohayou_

_Text: Wah? Itu berarti kau juga akan berciuman dengan dia? Kau tentu tidak lupa kalau di akhir cerita ada adegan berciumannya, 'kan? _

_Is Successfull_

.

Di depan poster berwarna hitam-putih –hasil fotokopi banyak yang mengerumuni poster tersebut. Padahal, letak poster tersebut berada dipojok sekolah yang jarang diperhatikan, memang tidak sebanyak saat di papan mading. Tetapi beberapa anak sekarang hanya bisa menikmati poster-poster tentang drama tahunan tersebut lewat poster fotokopian yang tersebar di beberapa pojok sekolah mengingat poster di papan mading sudah hilang karena di sobek.

"Sasuke jadi Romeo?! SANGAT COCOK!"

"Yaampun! Aku pasti menonton drama ini kalau memang Sasuke yang memerankannya!"

"Tapi kenapa harus Haruno yang memainkan peran Juliet? Kuakui ia memang manis, tapi aku tidak terima kalau ia menjadi lawan mainnya Sasuke!"

"Tidak boleh! Haruno-san itu terlalu manis untuk laki-laki itu!"

"Harusnya aku yang jadi Juliet!"

"Wah… Pasti akan sangat romantis! Sudah bisa kubayangkan pasangan ini berciuman di akhir cerita! Sangat cocok!"

Berbagai komentar tentang drama tahun ini terlontar mengganggu indera pendengaran pria berambut coklat tua. Pria bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap lirih poster tersebut. Tatapan kekecewaan merasuk dalam mata putihnya. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sesak tersebut. Menunduk, menjadi pilihannya. Tanpa ia sadari berbagai memorinya saat masih kecil terputar bak film.

Ia sangat mengingatnya, Sakura kecil yang menemani kesendiriannya kala itu. Saat semua orang menjauhinya, justru Sakura kecillah yang selalu menemaninya dan memberinya dukungan. Saat semua orang membencinya, Sakura dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa Neji tak pantas di benci.

Ia sangat mencintai Sakura hanya Sakura yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, tetapi takdir terus menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis tersebut. Padahal, ialah yang paling lama mengenal Sakura. Dan kenapa harus Sasuke yang menjadi lawan main Sakura? Kalau soal popularitas, ia tidak kalah dari Sasuke, hamper setara malah. Bisa ia bayangkan dirinya yang bermain peran di atas panggung bersama Sakura, ia merasa lebih cocok daripada Sasuke. Ia tahu, bahwa ini memang hanyalah sebuah drama, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Baginya, Sakura adalah miliknya sejak dulu.

Ia mulai menghela nafas. Berbagai pikiran jahat mulai menguasainya. Cintanya selama 10 tahun tersebut tidak ingin ia biarkan mati begitu saja. Perjuangannya sudah cukup banyak dan tidak akan ia biarkan sia-sia begitu saja. Dan sepertinya–

"Akan kugagalkan acara tahunan ini."

–ia mulai kehilangan sisi baik dan hangatnya karena hal mengerikan bernama cinta.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Yaa... Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk pembaca yang masih setia menunggu fic ini. ARIGATOU! :D

Maaf karena keterlambatan dalam mengupdate fic ini. Aku sedang sangat sibuk sebagai siswi SMA XD tugas kelas 11 makin banyak T-T padahal dulu waktu masih kelas 10, kakak kelas ku bilang kelas 11 tugasnya ga segila kelas 10. TAPI MANA? DX

mana sekarang kokoku harus dioperasi karena kecelakaan. sangat mengenaskan pula. tangannya bolong... sampe tulangnya terlihat. sendinya ada yang hilang dan keempat jarinya patah. Kata dokter harus operasi sampai 4 kali. sekali operasi itu makan sampe 30juta. bayangkan sendiri keluargaku sekarang sedang stressnya seperti apa .-. mohon doanya atas kesembuhan kokoku ya! XD

Sebelumnya maaf kalau chapter ini tidak begitu memuaskan kalian. Tapi aku sudah melakukan yang aku bisa disela-sela kesibukanku dan masalah masalahku loh XD

Yosh! Saatnya balas review ya? :3

QRen, Ninna Heartfillia, Hatake Ridafi kun, khoirunnisa740, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, hanazono yuri, Chana, ne ne ne, UchiHaruno & no name: Ini sudah :D

Aka: umm... Yang bisa ku beritahu cuma satu. "Ikuti saja perkembangan ceritanya" XD *Plakked*

CN Bluetory: Hn? benarkah? jangan begitu... aku jadi malu tahu! XD bagaimanapun juga aku masih tetaplah tidak seberapa. I'm not the best, but i will do the best i can do :D

: Hn? Souka :X aku harap chapter ini tidak ada kata yang membuatmu risih XD

Lhylia Kiryu: Ehehehhe :D makasih juga udah mau ngecek :D XD iya ini udah kok :D

NE: Itu masih rahasia pabrik (?)

Mulberry Redblack: Boleh kok boleh XD makasih ya

Seperti biasa...

**Aku menerima segala bentuk concrit begitu juga flame selama itu meningkatkan mutuku. apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan penafsiran (aku sering begitu, sering salah warna gitu seperti Sakura tiba-tiba matanya sapphire -.-) katakanlah! Akan langsung aku perbaiki :D**

_**Tinggalkan jejak bahwa kalian mau membantu mengembangkan penulisanku. (review gitu XD)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mata obsidian pria itu tak dapat lepas dari sosok surai pink di tengah pesta. Sang pemilik surai pink memakai gaun ala eropa dengan make up tipis dan rambut ikal tertata rapi menuju bahu kanannya.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sangat cantik.

Bahkan kata-kata itu tidak pantas ditujukan pada pemilik rambut pink tersebut. Apabila ada kata yang lebih tinggi dari kata 'sangat cantik', maka kata itulah yang pantas.

"Rosaline, itukah Juliet sepupumu?" tanya pemilik obsidian itu kepada gadis bersurai gelap di sebelahnya.

**.**

**Innocent For Love © Kiyuchire**

**.**

"Ya Romeo. Dan yang sedang bersanding dengannya adalah Paris, calon tunangannya," jawab gadis yang menggunakan dress ala eropa juga itu singkat.

"Benarkah? Mereka nampak tidak saling mencintai," ucap sang pria yang dipanggil Romeo.

"Begitulah. Itulah keluarga kami, Capullet," jawab Rosaline singkat. Romeo paham dengan keadaan tersebut, ia memang paham sekali dengan sistem perjodohan yang selalu dilakukan oleh kaum bangsawan —tidak terkecuali Capullet. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang seorang Montague.

Selang beberapa menit, Romeopun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika menyadari objek perhatiannya kini sudah berpindah tempat.

Rosaline yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum sarkastik menatap pria yang mengaku mencintainya selama ini justru menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan penuh perasaan.

"Romeo, begitu dangkalnya cintamu," ucap Rosaline enteng.

.

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**Innocent For Love Chapter 4 (Love)**

**.**

Romeo berasal dari keluarga Montague yang notabene adalah musuh utama keluarga Capullet. Awalnya ia pergi kemari hanya karena anjuran kedua sahabatnya —Benvolio dan Mercutio yang menyarankannya datang ke sini dengan berkata, "Rosaline akan terlihat seperti burung gagak saat bersanding dengan wanita cantik lainnya."

Romeo —yang memang sedang putus cinta karena cintanya ditolak oleh Rosaline akhirnya mengikuti saran sahabat-sahabatnya dan justru bertemu dengan Rosaline secara langsung di pesta. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa perasaannya pada Rosaline perlahan terangkat setiap kali dirinya melihat mata emerald Juliet.

.

"Hai," suara bariton itu menyadarkan lamunan Juliet di balkon.

"Apa maumu?" Jawab Juliet dengan nada tertahan dan beberapa jejak air mata masih menghiasi pipi porselinnya.

"Bila kau tidak menyukai perjodohan ini, aku bisa mengajakmu pergi,"

Juliet tersentak. Dirinya bukan tidak tahu bahwa sang pemilik obsidian memang daritadi terus menatapnya aneh sejak dari aula. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai tatapan itu, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu menyukainya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menerima uluran tangan pria yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Semua orang memberikan standing applouse pada penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura —tidak terlupakan Konan yang merupakan salah satu anggota teater yang juga ikut tampil dalam latihan perdana ini sebagai Rosaline.

"Luar biasa! Fabolous! Tidak salah sejak awal aku memilih kalian bertiga sebagai pemeran dalam drama ini!" Teriak Ino —selaku sutradara dari bangku penonton memberikan pujian pada penampilan —lebih tepatnya latihan pertama mereka sejak diumumkannya mereka sebagai pemeran Romeo and Juliet 2 minggu yang lalu.

Sakura yang dipuji seperti itu hanya tersenyum, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak berakting kembali ditambah drama karya novel terkenal —William Shakespear kali ini begitu menantangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?" suara bariton itu menyadarkan Sakura untuk segera menarik tangan kanannya dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke. "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya terlalu menghayati peran. jangan berpikir macam-macam!" ucap Sakura memerah. Meski ini masih 2 minggu sejak diumumkannya mereka sebagai pemeran Romeo and Juliet, perlahan hubungan mereka membaik kembali seperti dulu. Meskipun terkadang masih ada keheningan tercipta diantara mereka dan Sakura yang terkesan menghindari interaksi secara langsung, tetapi perlahan namun pasti, hal tersebut mulai berkurang.

Sakura terlalu sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata obsidian milik laki-laki yang sudah mengacaukan pikirannya sejak sebulan lalu, sama sekali mengalihkan hingga tidak sadar bahwa—

—kini Uchiha Sasuke tengah tersenyum bahagia.

.

Mata putih itu berkelut, penuh dengan amarah kebencian dan kecemburuan yang mendalam menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan mata juga hatinya. Rasanya dadanya seperti tertusuk belati hingga sangat dalam dan berbekas. Sesaat ia menampikan wajah sedih, namun itu hanya sesaat saat ia menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

Diremasnya botol plastik di tangan kanannya hingga rusak, membiarkan gerakan tersebut menjadi wakil dari perasaan hancurnya. Lalu, ia pun memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan khusus drama itu.

.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu?"

Neji terkejut mendengar suara perempuan ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang teater. Manik putih itu berputar cepat ke arah kiri mencari sumber suara. Tampillah sosok perempuan berambut merah darah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya sedang bersender di tembok dekat ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Neji sarkastik. Dirinya bukan tidak tahu tabiat buruk gadis yang melepas 2 kancing teratasnya itu. Walaupun penampilan Karin —nama perempuan itu sangat seksi dengan belahan dada yang terbentuk sempurna, itu tidak membuat pemuda Hyuuga merasa tertarik. Justru ia merasa jijik dengan gadis —atau mungkin wanita yang lebih mirip pelacur itu.

"Kemauanku sama denganmu," jawab Karin singkat tetap mempertahankan posisinya bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan bersilang.

"Jangan sok tahu," ucap Neji langsung tanpa basa-basi dan langsung berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku bisa membuat si pinky itu menjauh dari Sasuke dan menjadi milikmu,"

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu betul siapa 'pinky' yang dimaksud oleh Karin. Sakura, ya tentu saja.

"Kau mau sampai kapan berdiam diri saja? Apa kau mau Sasuke itu merenggut semua yang harusnya menjadi milikmu? Atau kau mau biarkan Sasuke memerkosa lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja?"

_DEGGG!_

Jantung Nejipun berdetak ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir merah Karin. Tangannya ia kepalkan dengan sangat keras seolah hal itu bisa membuat emosinya tertahan. Tapi, ia tahu hal tersebut tentu percuma. Ia begitu takut, sangat takut bila Sakura akan meninggalkannya —dan mungkin akan disakiti oleh laki-laki bajingan macam Sasuke —menurutnya.

Bibirnya bergetar, entah sudah berapa besar cinta yang ia toreh kian menyiksanya.

Bagai mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, hal tersebut memang memungkinkan. Tetapi kemungkinan itu kecil atau justru nyaris tidak ada —dan bahkan dalam setiap pergerakannya akan melukai tubuh sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" Kata-kata itu pun terlontar dari bibir Neji yang bergetar. Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar pertanyaan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan satu supporter untuk mendapatkan Sasuke untuk dirinya seorang.

"Ikuti saja aba-abaku,"

.

_Temui aku di loteng ketika kau membaca surat ini. Kita latihan berdua saja, kebetulan latihan hari ini ditiadakan hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan, sekalian ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Sasuke._

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Aneh. Tidak pernah seorang Sasuke mengirimkan pesan begini. Biasanya ia akan mengajak secara langsung. Walaupun alasannya karena hubungan mereka retak, bukankah sekarang hubungan —pertemanan mereka sudah membaik?

Sakura tak ingin mengambil pusing, dengan gesit ia menuju loteng —tempat yang di beritahukan di kertas.

Ketika ia menaiki tangga pertama, ia menangkap sosok sahabat sejak kecilnya —Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji, Kamu lihat Sasuke?"

Jeda.

Hening.

Neji terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ataukah justru—

"Tadi aku lihat ia menuju loteng,"

Sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menyatakan kebohongannya atau tidak?

"Oke! Terimakasih ya!" ucap Sakura segera meninggalkan Neji yang justru terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya kosong seolah pikirannya sedang melayang walau raganya berada di sana.

"Ini agar Sakura menjadi milikku," seolah kalimat tersebut adalah mantra penguat batinnya, ia tersenyum.

Nee, nee, nee... Hyuuga Neji, apakah kau sudah sebuta itukah oleh cinta tanpa sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?

Sementara di sudut lain tampat sesosok yang sedang memperhatikan mereka yang kini menjadi 'Neji' seorang. Sosok itu tersenyum sarkastik seraya mengangkat ponselnya setelah mengetikan beberapa angka. Setelah sambungan telepon tersambung, sosok itu hanya berucap, "lakukan nanti. Bersabarlah. Mulailah sekitar sejam lagi" lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Lagi, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan namun tanpa ia sadari —

"Setelah ini, Sasuke pasti akan menjadi milikku."

—setetes air mata justru keluar dari manik kanannya.

.

Cinta adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Rasanya begitu manis dan melekat kuat dalam hati.

Tetapi, roda selalu berputar. Tidak selamanya cinta indah saat tertoreh istilah "cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan". Rasanya begitu perih menyiksa bagai belati menghujam tepat di hatimu.

Cinta dapat membuat seseorang menjadi baik—

—juga membuat seseorang buta dan kehilangan diri hingga menghalalkan segala cara. Lalu, apakah cinta patut disalahkan?

.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak bel tanda pulang —dimana artinya latihan drama harusnya dimulai justru sosok berambut pink tidak muncul.

Aneh.

"Ahh! Kemana perginya Sakura? Kalau begini terus latihan tidak bisa dimulai," keluh salah seorang di ruang panggung tersebut.

"Atau hari ini kita libur saja? Tidak mungkin kita memulai latihan tanpa pemeran utamanya, 'kan?" ucap yang lainnya.

Ino hanya terdiam menanggapi setiap komentar bawahannya —tentu dibilang bawahan mengingat Inolah sutradara dalam drama kali ini. Wajahnya sangat datar dan serius seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kalian mau membiarkan gadis sombong itu untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian?" Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dari bangku belakang penonton dekat pintu keluar. Sosok pemilik suara itu tersenyum sarkastik seolah meremehkan kepercayaan mereka terhadap sang pemeran utama.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa memberikan peran sepenting ini terhadap sosok yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertinya? Baru satu hari latihan dan dipuji, ia langsung besar kepala membiarkan semua orang kebingungan mencari sosoknya," lanjut sosok berambutkan merah dan berkacamata itu.

Semua orang terdiam. Bahkan ada beberapa orang menunjukkan mimik setuju terhadap hipotesis gadis berambut merah itu.

Tentu saja, beberapa diantara mereka sesungguhnya tidak suka ketika mengetahui Sakura —yang notabene keluar dari klub pada tahun pertamanya langsung bisa mengambil peran besar tahunan ini. Mereka tahu Sakura memang sangat bertalenta, tapi mereka menganggap bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang tidak bertanggung jawab —mengingat dulu ia juga pernah diminta mengikuti seleksi drama tahunan pada tahun pertamanya tapi ia justru mengajukan surat pengunduran dirinya dari klub tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku, pasti aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Dan lihatlah! Aku juga bisa berakting lebih baik dari dirinya," lanjut sosok tersebut menunjukkan senyum guna meyakinkan semua orang yang berada di lokasi.

"Namaku Karin. Margaku Hanamura. Tentu kalian mengenal keluargaku, 'kan? Berhentikanlah gadis yak bertanggung jawab itu. Ingatlah dulu ia juga kabur dari tanggung jawab ketika tahun pertamanya! Dan aku bahkan juga akan menanggung semua biaya makan siang kalian, karena itu biarkan aku—"

_BRAKKK!_

Suara Karinpun terpotong ketika mendengar gebrakan meja. Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah sosok yang baru saja menggebrak meja tak bersalah itu, menampikan sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi sedari tadi.

"Kalian ini kenapa mendengarkan orang luar yang berusaha mengambil peran Sakura?!" ucap Ino —sosok berambut pirang dengan manik laut tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Ino, yang dikatakan perempuan ini tidak ada yang sa—"

"DIAM!"

Ucapan seorang kru itupun terpotong saat Ino berteriak penuh emosi.

"Apa yang ada di otak kalian hah?! Makan siang gratis?! Kalian semua ini sangat bodoh dengan sikap materialistis kalian! SADARLAH WANITA JALANG INI SEDANG MENCOBA MENCUCI OTAK KITA!"

Semua orangpun terdiam mendengar raungan Ino —tak terkecuali Karin dan Hinata yang berada di sebelah Ino. Hanya Sasuke yang masih bersikap tidak peduli di bangku penonton menanti kelanjutan dari suasana mencekam ini.

"Kalian berpikir apa? Membiarkan gadis —atau mungkin sudah menjadi wanita ini menempati tempat Sakura? Sadarlah yang ia inginkan hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke!" Lanjut Ino mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Karin yang membatu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu pada drama tahun lalu kau berkata pada senior yang menawarimu peran kalau kau hanya mau mengambil peran kalau bersama dengan Sasuke, 'kan?"

Karin terkesiap. Ia tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Ino, seolah Ino baru saja mengeluarkan skak mat untuk Karin.

"Dan untuk nona manja kaya yang tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain serta semua orang yang ada di sini, aku tegaskan. Alasan Sakura keluar dari klub karena KALIAN! AKU TEKANKAN! K-A-L-I-A-N!"

Semua orang mulai saling menatap heran satu sama lain seolah tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Ino.

"Ino, tenanglah...," akhirnya Hinata pun berusaha ikut angkat bicara seraya menenangkan diri Ino yang sudah terbakar emosi.

Perlahan, Hinata mulai berjalan mendekati Ino yang sudah menggertakkan giginya kesal, mencoba meraih pundak Ino untuk sekedar mengelus memberikan semangat pada gadis ekor kuda tersebut.

Hinatapun mendudukkan Ino untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai menatap semua orang yang berada dalam situasi menegangkan ini —tak terkecuali Karin.

"Saat itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari klub karena merasa tertekan," Hinata memilih untuk memperjelas apa yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Ino agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman.

"Saat itu, semua orang selalu menatapnya iri karena apa-apa selalu ia yang ditunjuk. Padahal ia cukup sadar diri bahwa ia masih berada pada tahun pertama. Baginya, daripada justru hobinya dalam berakting menumbuhkan musuh dalam hidupnya, lebih baik ia mengundurkan diri dan menyelami hobinya yang lain," terang Hinata mencoba menggali ingatan masa lalunya saat Sakura selalu ditatap iri penuh kebencian oleh para seniornya. Lebih baik menggali hobinya dalam menulis, 'kan?

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, bahkan Inopun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di tangan-tangannya.

"Aku harap kalian mengerti. Hari ini latihan aku bubarkan sampai minggu depan. Dan aku berani jamin Haruno Sakura akan ikut latihan sampai hari H. Percayalah, ia sahabatku dan aku tahu ia tidak mungkin lari dari tanggung jawab tanpa sebab. Jadi, cepat semuanya tinggalkan ruangan," Inopun kembali berucap dengan nada lirih. Dirinya begitu sesak mendapati sahabatnya justru dipandang rendah oleh wanita rendahan yang tak tahu apapun. Benci. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya semua orang berangsur-angsur meninggalkan tempat melewati Karin yang sudah membatu di depan pintu keluar.

Bibirnya menjadi bisu hanya untuk berucap sepatah kata. Ia pikir, ia baru saja bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi justru orang lain kembali merenggutnya dan membuatnya merasa sesak.

Kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa dirinya tak pernah mendapatkan teman dan orang yang mencintainya tulus seperti Sakura yang dicintai oleh dua pria tulus sekaligus —Sasuke dan Neji juga memiliki sahabat yang membelanya mati-matian —Ino dan Hinata?

Apa yang salah?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasanya sepasang sepatu _familiar _jatuh tepat dipandangannya.

Sepatu Sasuke.

Perlahan ia menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum, akhirnya Sasuke menatapnya seorang.

Tapi tunggu! Tatapan itu justru membuatnya tambah sesak.

Tatapan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kau selalu saja mengusik hidupku," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Karin saat ia melewati Karin.

_BRUKK!_

Kaki Karin pun melemas, ia jatuh terduduk dalam suasana sunyi yang menemani.

Semakin lama, matanya makin memanas, membuat beberapa tetes air mata justru tumpah dari manik redupnya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan itu salah, 'kan?" tiba tiba sebuah suara tak asing terdengar di indera pendengaran Karin, membuatnya mendongak menatap pemilik suara dengan tatapan kosong dan mengucap nama pemilik suara itu, "Konan."

"Karin, kenapa kau masih tetap bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Konan selaku teman sekelasnya sejak masih di bangku TK.

"Kau tak mengerti, Konan! Orang yang selalu dikelilingi kasih sayang dan teman macam kau tak akan mengerti!" balas Karin dengan nada sarkastik dan parau. Tangisnya semakin pecah. Baginya, tak ada yang pernah mengerti dirinya. Semua orang di sekitarnya sangat egois bahkan hanya untuk melirik kesedihannya.

"Tidak Karin... Kaulah yang membuat dirimu sendirian," balas Konan tersenyum tulus. Diulurkannya tangan putihnya itu guna membantu Karin untuk berdiri.

Karin hanya menatap tangan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tahu kau, Karin. Ingatlah bahwa kita sudah berteman sejak masih TK," ucap Konan —lagi dengan tersenyum.

Karin justru semakin menyunggingkan senyum sarkastiknya ketika mendengar kata 'teman' dari bibir Konan.

"Teman kau bilang? Kalau kau memang teman yang baik seharusnya kau bisa membelaku seperti Ino yang membela Sakura tadi," jawab Karin.

"Karin, ini tidak seperti yang ka—"

"DIAM!"

Konanpun terdiam. Dirinya bukan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Karin saat itu.

Ia tahu, Karin sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Hanya saja keadaan dan tuntutan keegoisannyalah yang membuatnya terlihat jahat.

Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang jahat tanpa sebab, 'kan?

"Kau dan yang lainnya tak mengerti! Tak pernah mengerti! Apa kau pikir menyenangkan memiliki teman yang hanya ingin berteman denganmu karena harta?! Apa kau kira menyenangkan bersikap menyebalkan untuk meraih keinginanmu?! AKU BENCI KALI—"

_PLAKK!_

Mata Karin membelalak, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani menamparnya seperti ini.

"Kau sendiri yang merusak kebahagiaanmu Karin. Aku tidak menyalahkan sikapmu karena sekitarmulah yang membentuk kau seperti ini. Tapi sampai kapan kau melakukan hal buruk untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Sampai kapan kau tidak ingin bersikap tulus?!"

Sungguh, Karin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Setiap perubahan nada dan lantunan kalimat Konan membuat hatinya terus memerih dan membuat tamparan tersendiri di relung hatinya.

Ia tahu ia salah, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hey, apakah guratan takdir begitu kejam hingga ia tidak dibiarkan menjadi si baik yang berbahagia—

—ataukah justru dirinya sendiri yang membuat ia menjadi si menyedihkan yang malang?

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan ruangan teater yang baginya sangat memuakkan ketika ada sosok Karin tersebut. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dan aneh. Sakura tidak mungkin pergi tanpa alasan, 'kan? Apa lagi sekarang suasana sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Apa mungkin Sakura sudah pulang?

Di rogohnya saku celananya mencari ponsel berwarna senada dengan rambut emonya, dengan gesit tangannya mencari kontak Sakura dan menekan tombol _call._

Tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan keadaan, 'kan? Apalagi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya dipenuhi perasaan cemas dan firasat buruk.

_"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke?_" jawab sebuah suara menggantikan nada sambungan telepon Sasuke.

"Kau di mana saja? Tidak latihan?" balas Sasuke _to the point._

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu? bukannya kamu yang mengajakku bertemu di sini? Kau itu lama se—"_

_Kresek kresek!_

_Ummhh!_

"Sakura, Sakura? Kau masih di sana?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada cemas saat sadar ucapan Sakura terputus dan menimbulkan suara seperti ponsel yang baru saja terjatuh.

_"Sa... To—long, tuuttttt,"_

Setelah ucapan yang tidak jelas itu terdengar, sambungan teleponpun terputus. Sasuke mulai panik mengingat Sakura yang berkata bahwa ia mengajak Sakura bertemu. Tapi bertemu di mana? Kapan ia mengajak Sakura bertemu? Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

"Ka-Karin... Jangan katakan bahwa—" ucapan Konan menggantung. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup menyatakan pendapatnya pada kemungkinan terburuk sejak Karin menyatakan kebenarannya. Semua kebenaran tentang semua tingkahnya yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Karin hanya mengangguk lemah dan terdiam. Wajahnya sangat memelas menunjukan rundungan sesal yang sedang menguasainya sejak dirinya mendapatkan ceramah habis-habisan.

Konan tak mau ambil pusing, dengan cepat ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu guna mencari Sakura dan menyelamatkannya. Tetapi ia tidak sadar bahwa—

"Lagi-lagi aku salah dan sendirian. Hiks..."

—Karin mulai menangis kembali dalam kesendirian.

.

"Ne-Neji," ucap Sakura lirih penuh rasa tak percaya.

Tadi —saat ia sedang mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke, tiba-tiba tubuh dan mulutnya disekap. Membuat dirinya tanpa sadar meneriakan bantuan kepada Sasuke karena ia tidak sadar siapa yang sedang menyekapnya. Tapi siapa sangka justru manik hijaunya memantulkan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya —Neji Hyuuga?

Saat ini, Neji sedang menindih Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kelut yang kosong. Tatapan penuh amarah terpendam dan Sakura bisa melihat jelas bahwa—

"Kau akan jadi milikku, Sakura,"

—Mata Neji Hyuuga justru berkaca seolah menahan air matanya.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu fic ini :D

Maaf tidak bisa bales review satu satu karena ini make laptop temenku XD

Special Thanks for:

Farberawz, Kumada Chiyu, Andrea brittania fleischer, Lhylia Kiryu, G Nara, azarien27, Hikari Sakura, Reako Mizuumi, CN Bluetory, NE, Love Foam, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Pink Kyukyu, Hatake Ridafi kun

Dan para silent rider :D

Ngomong-ngomong, add **fb** baruku ya! XD di **Kiyuchire Tsukiyoshi**

**Aku menerima segala bentuk concrit begitu juga flame selama itu meningkatkan mutuku. apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan penafsiran (aku sering begitu, sering salah warna gitu seperti Sakura tiba-tiba matanya sapphire -.-) katakanlah! Akan langsung aku perbaiki :D**

_**Tinggalkan jejak bahwa kalian mau membantu mengembangkan penulisanku. (review gitu XD)**_


End file.
